Puchitto Racers
Yowamushi Pedal: Puchitto (Petit) Racers (弱虫ペダルぷちっとレーサーズ) is a phone app by Furyu available for iOS and Android, and functions as a collector game. Tutorial Initially, players are given basic 1★ 41st Summer Inter High Sohoku squad members. The highest level will be 10; if characters of the same skins are repeated, the max level is increased by 5 (up to max level of 99. Any more repeated characters will be refunded in multiples of 5000 silver coins). After finishing the tutorial, they will receive at least a 3★ (highest level of 30) , up to 5★ (highest level of 50) rider that can be their new Ace, as only characters 3★ and over can have Ace abilities. The race and teams Players are involved in a 32-stage Nationwide Tour. Each stage win will use up two tickets instead of one, but increases chances of item drops. In order to clear a stage, players must finish Bronze or better. Players can use the same character of different skins in their squad because the abilities, stats and skills are different. The team must also stick to a 'budget', which can be increased through leveling up in the game. For examples: A 1★Ihara's skill will boost all Kyoto Fushimi rider's sprint speed by 1.1x for 10 seconds, while a 2★ version lifts it to 1.3x for 10 seconds. A 1★ Izumida's skill will boost his own sprint speed by 1.1x for 10 seconds, while a 2★ version (with the old Hakone Academy jersey) will do the same thing for all Hakone Academy members, and a 3★ version (with the current Hakone Academy jersey) will boost sprint speeds of all sprinters by 1.3x. By comparison, a 3★ version Tadokoro (with the Sohoku uniform, no helmet) will boost sprint speeds of all Sohoku sprinters by 1.3x. Stats categories (affected by levels) Stamina How long one drains stamina until they have to be switched or earns game over. Climbers have the least base stamina, followed by sprinters and all-rounders. Stamina drains less when a cyclist is not the ace. It is impossible to stay full, even if they are an ace for the team but are kept at the back until the goal area. Sprint Speed Base top speed (including level ups) at the flats, not counting abilities being used or in the middle of chain combos, in which a cyclist switches the ace spot with a fellow sprinter or an all-rounder. Climbing speed Base top speed (including level ups) at the mountains, not counting abilities being used or in the middle of chain combos, in which a cyclist switches the ace spot with a fellow climber or an all-rounder. Stats categories (not affected by levels) Concentration/Fighting Spirit Just like in the 41st Summer Inter High, where Tadokoro and Naruko ran through a cone rather than swerving to avoid it. It affects how much speed the player's team loses by hitting obstacles, including rivals (competitors). Competitive Will According to the game's explanation, this has to do with acceleration to top speed, which is more vital during chain combos or terrain changes. Guts This affects the speed lost as one tires. Special Items *'Love Hime CD': No stamina loss, and no speed loss from hitting obstacles and rivals for a limited time. It costs 10 gold coins, and can be collected on the course to compound the effect. *'Black Manyu Figurine': Increase likelihood of a win in the goal area (final sprint) by increasing photo items collected and presumed partnerships present in the team during a stage, which increases the stamina of the player's Ace against the riders placed between 1st to 4th. It costs 1000 silver coins, and can be collected on the course to compound the effect. *'Guaranteed Bottles': Definite likelihood of a coloured bottle if you win the stage, and may increase to two event bottles if it drops on the course. It costs 10 gold coins, but this can only be used 10 times per event. Items Items increases the level of each player's own special abilities, which is by decreasing the warm-up distance to first activation (e.g. 20km at level 1, making a 20-30 km stages ability-free because abilities can't be used or carry over from just before and at the goal area), and the distance to the next activation from the point the first one is used up. They are based on each character's favorite items. For example, Fukutomi has Apples, while Naruko has Bottled Milk. But each level increases the amount of the item required. (Need 1 for the first upgrade, then 2 for the second, 3 for third and so forth.) Speed-boost type abilities take longer distances to warm up than 'stamina-loss-reduction' type abilities. Many Kyoto Fushimi members have no items and no means of leveling up because as of the end of Season 2 of the anime, not much is known about their favorite items. Players also have a chance to gain 2k, 5k, 10k or even 30k silver coins upon buying the pack of 11 in the shop. Photo albums Album photos are screenshots from the anime. They’re more than just something to look at - the photos all increase a stat for a character based on certain criteria. For example: The one with Imaizumi and Onoda. A support from Imaizumi → Onoda: Onoda will receive 50 points of stamina if Imaizumi is the assistant and Onoda is pulling the team during a stage once this photo activates, when Onoda has about less than 50 energy left. All of these photos support some character based on who is on the team. It levels up and a new Ace-Assistant pairing and requirements are needed. They also increase an Ace's stamina in the goal area. Achievements An extra way to gain gold or silver coins by completing tasks, from simply assembling a Sohoku, Hakone Academy, and Kyoto Fushimi squad, winning all races, winning all races in a region, to upgrading one's skill level to 99, even deliberately losing a race by draining a cyclist's stamina to 0, then use 1 gold coin to continue the race. If the player's team then somehow win the race, that's at least three achievements done. Events/Updates Events are for gaining special 5★ characters or chibi 4★ card. Players can either spend gold coins to get one of 10 random 3★-5★ characters, or can complete an event to collect colored water bottles during a specified stage. (Even ones that have not been yet unlocked will be available.) This will get the player the character of note. Players should aim for winning the stage for more chances of item drops, but will not need to spend two tickets, just the one ticket. Collecting 3 yellow bottles will earn 10 gold coins, and collecting 2 blue bottles will earn 10,000 silver coins. Collecting 15 bottles of the event character will earn their card. On February 19th, 2016, Kuroda was added to the character line-up. Players were able to obtain a chibi 4★ card from collecting event bottles, or from playing the gacha. Additionally, a 5★ Kuroda card was also available in the gacha, and a mini figure of him for the waiting tent was available in a special tent item gacha until the 24th. On February 24, 2016, to celebrate the birthday of Aoyagi Hajime, there is a special gacha with increased chances to win Aoyagi and Teshima's cards until March 2, 2016. Additionally, players can collect event bottles to win Aoyagi's special 4★ birthday chibi card, and birthday items are available for the waiting tent gacha. On February 29, 2016, to celebrate the birthday of Fukutomi on March 3, there is a special gacha with increased chances to win Fukutomi cards until March 6, 2016. Additionally, players can collect event bottles to win Fukutomi's special 4★ birthday chibi card, and birthday items are available for the waiting tent gacha. On March 7, 2016, to celebrate the birthday of Onoda, there is a special gacha with increased chances to win Onoda cards until March 14, 2016. Additionally, players can collect event bottles to win Onoda's special 4★ birthday chibi card, which increases the effect of Love Hime CD by a further 3 seconds as an Ace skill, and birthday items are available for the waiting tent gacha. Waiting Tent In the update on January 8th, 2016, a new Waiting Tent option was introduced, where the player's team can be seen walking around a customizable tent before a race. The player will gain a Sohoku flag as a default wall decoration, which gives an attribute boost of +1 Competitive Will for all Sohoku members. Players can click on their current team members to see their catchphrases. Several of the character's favorite items and associated items, which can boost a member's stats, or further increases one's skill, can be randomly bought in a gacha machine and then placed in the tent. For example, placing a yellow kendana in the tent decreases ALL Tadokoro's skill activation distance by a further 1km. There are also more daily collections gained by clicking on the "gift" bag, ranging from silver and gold coins, tickets, visiting character cards, and photos. It is possible to randomly find items, coins, and tickets by clicking on the lockers inside the tent even after the daily gifts have been collected. Maintenance Period The game's maintenance period is between 2pm-4pm (Japan Standard Time, UTC+9), Tuesdays and/or Fridays, sometimes on Mondays or Thursdays. Gallery External Links * Game Site (Japanese) * Tutorial Video (English) * Game App (Andoid) * Game App (iOS) Category:Games Category:Content